fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Abigail Williams/@comment-29543192-20171225140400/@comment-202.62.16.147-20171229205113
I must remind that Yog-Sothoth has many NAMES. So each of occult perceive its name differently. "In the face of that awful wonder, the quasi-Carter forgot the horror of destroyed individuality. It was an All-in-One and One-in-All of limitless being and self—not merely a thing of one Space-Time continuum, but allied to the ultimate animating essence of existence’s whole unbounded sweep—the last, utter sweep which has no confines and which outreaches fancy and mathematics alike. It was perhaps that which certain secret cults of earth have whispered of as YOG-SOTHOTH, '''and which has been a deity under other names'; that which the crustaceans of Yuggoth worship as the Beyond-One, and which the vaporous brains of the spiral nebulae know by an untranslatable Sign—yet in a flash the Carter-facet realised how slight and fractional all these conceptions are." -through the gate of silver key'' For reminder, maybe indeed game mention Sut-Typhon. But that's probably his other names Kenneth Grants worship. Remember that Yog-Sothoth basically sention Swirl of Roots of Nasuverse. "On every world all great wizards, all great thinkers, all great artists, are facets of IT." -Through the gate of silver key Sut-Typhon might just him under different names. But also probably another Outer God because there are infinite number of Outer Gods. I can't put the actual quote because is too long and its probably make you headache but i'll share the simplified version from another websites *there are an infinite number of finite dimensions. *infinite realities can reside within any of these finite dimensions. *all lineages of beings from finite dimensions have their own archetype from the ultimate void *all these lineages are merely projections of the beings of the ultimate void in ways reflected by dimensioned space, just as all of them are cut from Yog-Sothoth. This is why Carter's sense of self was shattered. *For instance, Carter and all his ancestors are are just projections of one of the inhabitants of the ultimate void, who are beyond the totality of things such as time and change, just as every other person and their lineage is, and as every other being in every other reality on every other dimensional plane is, even the trans-dimensional avatars of these gods. This is even true for points in time. For instance, Carter sitting in his home and Carter in the ultimate void are two different projections of one archetype. *Even if we assume each archetype is projected differently based on the dimensional level the beings it spawns are cut from, there would still be an endless number of them. Infinite dimensions containing infinite realities with an infinite number of possible lineages and beings that are projections of an archetype = infinite archetypes. -Through the gate of silver key Meaning that in each of those realities lies Outer Gods. That's why there is infinite number of Outer Gods and it goes up until it reach infinity. And not to mention Yog-Sothoth tracend all of it making him super broken that i doubt Nasu want to bring him at full power. Maybe PHlovecraft can explain much better than me. That's why I kinda doubt Nasu want to bring something this OP.